The present invention is directed to container tray apparatus, of the wraparound type. In particular, the present invention is directed to container tray apparatus of the kind which are formed from one or more blanks of container material, such as corrugated paperboard.
In the construction of container tray apparatus, such as are known in the prior art, there is typically a tradeoff between attempting to obtain a maximum amount of strength, such as stacking or crush resistance strength, and attempting to reduce the amount of container material in the blank or blanks from which the container tray apparatus is formed. While it is desirable to provide as much strength as possible, such strength typically comes at the expense of having to provide additional container material in the blank which increases the cost of the container tray apparatus. In addition, sometimes container tray apparatuses are provided with reinforcing structures which not only may require the addition of material to the blank, but also may sometimes result in container blanks having unusual, typically highly non-rectangular configurations, which can likewise add to the overall cost of the container tray apparatus, and which can increase the difficulty in the fabrication and erecting of the container tray apparatus.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container tray apparatus of the kind which is formed from one or more blanks of container material, which has a simplified blank form for enhanced manufacturability.
It would additionally be desirable to provide a container tray apparatus which is provided with further corner reinforcing structures, from one blank, which structures are articulable into vertical stacking support positions about the basic container flaps, and with minimized blank material--for enhanced stacking strength.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification including claims, and drawings.